Hulk vs. Saitama
H'ulk vs. Saitama is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle.' HulkvSaitama.png|ArachnoGia Hulk vs Saitama.jpg|Jugdment-Cut Saitama vs Hulk.PNG|GameboyAdv SaitamaVHulk.png|TheSuperiorQuincy H vs SA.jpg|Simbiothero Description ONE PUNCH-!! Marvel Comics vs. Shonen Jump, they're the strongest there although not the brightest around, but you don't need brain for serious brawn! Interlude Throughout the Years, man has yet to describe the said limit of fictional power, where through Punches, Kicks- '-or large boobies.' But power has never been described when one has so much of said strength that they are too bored or even somewhat afraid with this ability... or not. The Incredible Hulk, The Green Behemoth who brought the new meaning to the phrase Mean and Green-''' And Saitama, The One-Punch Man of all things.. 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, A Death Battle. Hulk Bruce Banner, the son of an alcoholic genius and a whiz in science, his whole life was, pitiful to sat the least- '''Yeah, like having your mother murdered, developing a split personality and being locked away in an institute with nobody or nothing to keep him company over the years, ah Children these days. So, after a dud-bombing Bruce was picked up by the military who expanded his already genius mind to an extent where Bruce's true destiny was about to begin. One day, doing some science in a test-field on the energy known as Gamma Radiation, Bruce saw that a Teenager was driving over the area, so like any split-personality Scientist, Bruce straight up drove into the test right before it was set off and... you know what happens next? -Cue explosion- Though scientifically impossible, Banner survived at first nothing seemed wrong, but at the moment something got him ticked off, something snapped withing Bruce, something angry... something strong, this marvel of a being was named- THE INCREDIBLE HULK-!! Heheh, nice-''' At first the Incredible Hulk was impossible to control or tame for Banner, but after tangling with Wolverine, trading Punches with Speed-freak, figuring out his life-choices and joining earth's mightiest heroes; The Avengers, Banner found a place to call a family and over time fought his anger-problems. '''THE CREDIBLE HULK-!! I'll be here all week- Anyways, Hulk's got what only Saxton Hale wishes he has, his sheer Strength with this he can go up against beings like Thor or Thanos himself, Lift 150-Billion ton mountains, or lift other large volumes. With this strength Hulk can cause Earthquakes and Tremors or create tremendous Shockwaves with just the palms of his hands, almost like an Mentally unstable Donkey Kong if you will. Bruce can also jump long distances, never lose stamina and is pretty damn durable from going up against entities far from his supposed league. Banner is not short on speed either as he can tag FTL-MFTL beings like Silver-Surfer and also has a healing factor similar to Wolverine's with this he can heal any fatal wound almost instantly making Hulk not only a force to be reckoned with, but an unstoppable force also. But due to Banner's split-personality from his Child-hood he's spawned multiple versions of The Green Goliath himself like a clown, berserker or even a genius. you'd think this would be a major flaw thankfully also helps due to Bruce's main attribute; his own anger from the quote "The angrier he is the stronger he gets" this helps one of his forms like Savage Hulk a monster fueled by pure rage incarnate or his base form which Bruce can actually control at will. Then there was one time where Bruce was put to his absolute limit, when he became his angriest and all of his forms combined, this is when he undergone the transformation; Worldbreaker Hulk or WW-Hulk for short. This form increases Hulks already inhuman Speed, Intellect and mentioned Strength to their absolute limit putting Hulk against beings worthy enough or who are known as Gods. Like old credible himself, The Sentry... and some other dudes, Jesus-Christ what can't the Hulk do? I mean he's survived the vacuum of space, Played rough with old Doom able to take out most of the Avengers/Fantastic Four + X-Menand tag most of the fastest beings in the universe. And he also fought Thor himself whilst not holding back... he punch-buddied him back, movie-lore. I bet this guy is unstoppable-''' Close, but don't overthink pure strength and brawn for perfection, he was still put down by lower Marvel-Tiers, near-killed a couple of times and while his strength is overall infinite it usually takes a certain undetermined amount of time of when he will get to his peak... other than that his weaknesses don't really put him down that much. '''For a guy who got zapped by Gamma Rays and has had a tough life being a child (like always) Hulk truly is the strongest there is, don't piss this guy off if you do, you'll know what's coming next... a lot. Like some people...- '-Sips Beer- You say something?' Saitama (Que One Punch Man Fight Theme) Wiz: Saitama was not always regarded as the One Punch Man he was also just human like us un- Boomstick: Did he undergo some sorta experimentation!? Wiz: Uhh no Boomstick what happen- Boomstick: Oh wait he was probably dropped from an alien planet to ours? Wiz: Boomstick he was human before how can he be an ali- Boomstick: Oh wait I got it….. Radioactive Spi-''' Wiz: What actually happened was that on one fateful day Saitama was rejected loyally from a job. Presumably after a bad interview. '''Boomstick: Damn story of my life right there. Wiz: After he was rejected he took to the streets and met a monster named Crablante. Boomstick: Crablante? He got that name from eating too much crab or something? Wiz: Yea that’s exactly the case. As a result of his obsession with crab he himself turned into a crab like monster. Boomstick: Wiz remind me to NEVER go to a seafood restaurant again! Wiz: Eventually Saitama crossed paths with this crab and the interaction was somewhat bizarre. Crablante had been searching for a boy with a big chin who had drawn nipples on his body with permanent marker. Boomstick: Damn it must suck to be him. Hell he can’t even get rid of the markings cuz of his claws. Poor bastard. Wiz: Crablante in the end spared Saitama due to his fearlessness in the encounter. And not long after Saitama actually came into contact with the big chinned boy. Initially he thought to himself how ugly the boy is and how he should mind his business. Boomstick: Damn Wiz that’s some dark shit. Wiz: But when Crablante spotted the child and was about to kill him Saitama’s instincts took over and he saved the boy. He even managed to kill Crablante by yanking his eye out of his sockets. Boomstick: Damn Wiz that is some REALLY badass shit! Wiz: And after that day Saitama began a rigorous training process. It broke down his body to the point to which he went completely bald! Boomstick: Well Wiz what was the guy’s routine?? I am very curious now! Wiz: Are you sure you want to know Boomstick? Boomstick: Hell Yeah! Wiz: This is what Saitama done! (Takes a deep breath) 100 push ups, 100 squats, 100 sit ups AND…. Boomstick: Annnnd??? Wiz: A TEN KILOMETRE RUN! Boomstick: Whaa? Wiz: EVERY.. DAY! FOR THREE YEARS! Boomstick: Hold on Wiz lemme just take all this shit in. He got all that strength. FROM A ROUTINE LIKE THAT! Wiz: Yes Boomstick what I said is no lie! Boomstick: Hold on to my beer Wiz I will be back in 3 years! ' ' Boomstick: (Breathing heavily and in pain) Urgh my legs… They hurt. Wiz: Saitama’s workout is pretty insane when you think about it. Imagine doing that every day for 3 years Boomstick! Boomstick: Urgh my body is not ready.. Wiz: As a result from his workout Saitama gained an incredible amount of power and speed. He was able to one shot any enemy he came across effortlessly and was now known as the One Punch Man! Boomstick: Just the very shockwaves of his attacks have managed to destroy cliff faces with relative ease! Wiz: But that’s not even the high end of the feats Saitama can pull off! Boomstick: Whats he done? Wiz: Saitama has managed to destroy a meteor that was ranked 9 on the Torino scale effortlessly! Boomstick: a 9? That’s like a Meteor capable of creating a huge ocean impact! Wiz: Spot on Boomstick! The actual feat of busting the meteor has been measured around 6.78 gigatons! Boomstick: 6.78 gigatons! Holy shit Wiz! Wiz: The strongest nuclear weapon we have ever used only comes in to about 800 megatons. Saitama’s punch can release the same amount of energy as 8 Tsar Bomba’s going off at the same time! Boomstick: Man what else has this guy accomplished? Wiz: Saitama has also showcased incredible speed and reflexes! Such as being able to tag Speed Of Sound Sonic multiple times with relative ease and even managed to catch him completely off guard. Boomstick: Hey Wiz what about that Speed of light Slash Saitama has dodged? Wiz: The problem with that feat is that we don’t have an exact timeframe for when the move is pulled off so we can’t say for certain that Saitama has dodged moves going at the speed of light. However Saitama has definitely pulled of ludicrously fast feats before. Boomstick: Oh yea like when Boros launched him on the moon? Wiz: Exactly Boomstick. The speed at which Saitama flew back from the moon to the Earth was about 15 seconds. Boomstick: You’re using the anime for the time frame? Wiz: Yes as it is the only source of the feat which shows any time frame at all. From the time Boros speaks to when Saitama landed was about 15 seconds. To go at that speed would be around 0.07 C. That easily puts Saitama on sub relavistic casual speeds! Boomstick: Wiz I am starting to consider that training routine again! Wiz: And guess what Boomstick? The shockwave that Saitama left on the moon when he jumped from it was calculated to be around 1.209 Pettatones Boomstick: Pentatons? Is that like some kind of first aid kit name or something? Wiz: No Boomstick. Petatonnes is a upgrade to gigatones? Boomstick: Well damn how much of an improvement is it? Wiz: Get ready for this Wiz. In order to replicate that power you would need to throw out the energy equal to about 147493 of Saitama’s meteor busting punches! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT WIZ THAT’S INSANE! Wiz: And that’s not even the end of it Boomstick! When Boros fired out his Cannon the energy calculated from Saitama’s Serious Series lowballed is… 365 Teratons Boomstick: Well what the hell is that in terms of DC? Wiz:In other words the power Saitama had on him was just incredibly destructive. It can wipe out multiple continents! Boomstick: Holy shit Wiz! Looks like Saitama can pack a punch! Prelude Polls Who would you be rooting for? Hulk Saitama Who would win? Hulk Saitama Pre-Fight (Scene begins with Bruce Banner heading towards B city holding up a pamphlet with him with details about a bargain sale. As Bruce Banner actually arrives at the bargain sale we see that there is a lack of people present. Bruce begins pondering about what’s going on.) Bruce: Well this is odd. With such deals being present it’s a shock that there is not a lot of people here… Oh well! Less time to waste! (As Bruce finishes his sentence he hears someone laughing behind him) ??? : Fu ku ku! (Bruce impulsively turns around to face whatever he had just heard. What he looks upon is a rather comedic sight. A giant crab –humanoid like monster with one eye missing and nipples appear to drawn on him with permanent marker.) Bruce: What the hell are you?? Crablante: Me? I am Crablante I assumed this form many years ago when I ate too much crab. I know what you’re thinking “why is there a lack of people in the bargain sale? “ Fu ku ku! Bruce: Yeah that’s exactly what I was thinking! What’s going on here! Crablante: Well its simple I just killed whatever I saw and the rest ran away with their belongings! Fu ku ku. Bruce: You bastard… You not only killed innocents but you wasted my time in the long run! I looked forward to this sale! (Bruce begins clashing his teeth and clenches his knuckles) Crablante: Fu ku ku! What are you going to do about it? Bruce: You won’t like me when I am angry… Crablante: Is that sooo? Fu ku ku in the end it seems that the sale is cancelled! (Crablante swings his claw towards Bruce and manages to knock him straight into a building close to the vicinity.As the smoke clears away from the impact Bruce slams his fist down onto the concrete. His fist grows in size and changes into a green colour and we hear his clothes rip away due to it not being able to contain his size anymore he then begins to speak) Bruce: YoU ThInK ThAT HaRmInG InNoCeNts aNd RuInIng MY TiMe IS A SMART IDEA!!!! (Bruce’s steps out of the clearing appearing no longer as he did before but now as a massive beast known only as the Hulk! He then goes towards Crablante and is towering above him giving him a glare that only contains anger.) Crablante: Fu ku ku?? Hulk: HULK SMASH CRAB MAN! (Hulk then with the least amount of effort punches Crablante straight into the face. The damage inflicted onto Crablante was enough to launch him straight into a distant building) Hulk: HULK MAD THAT BARGAIN SALE IS CANCELLED BY PUNY CRAB MAN! (Hulk then smashes both of his arms into the concrete below him. It releases a massive shockwave which creates a crater beneath him and ripples throughout the neighbouring buildings destroying all the glass within them as a result.We then see Genos flying around near the area we then see a POV from his heads up display. It then shows readings of a massive energy level in Hulks location.) Genos: *Gasps* I am getting a massive energy reading at this location! I need to go investigate and deal with any problems! (Genos’s feet then begin to roar while fire erupts from the heel.The force propels Genos towards the location at an incredibly fast speed and then he notices the Hulk just smashing the ground repeatedly while constantly shouting things to do with bargain sales) Genos: So it was YOU who made all the civilians flee away from the bargain sale! I must deal with you immediately! (Genos then hovers slightly above the ground readying his weapons. He notices the Hulk let out a terrible roar.) Hulk: HULK SMASH TINY ROBOT TEENAGER! (The Hulk then propels towards Genos at a speed which catches Genos by surprise. Luckily Genos manages to dodge the attack but then looks behind him and realises the Hulk smashed a building right into rubble.) Genos: You’re a destructive enemy! I can’t such an angry beast like you loose out in this city! (Que Genos’s theme) (Genos then begins going on the offensive. His propellers on his feet allow him to go at a speed to which he can overcome the Hulk with just speed alone.He lifts the mammoth Hulk of the ground but then the strain of carrying such a being burdens Genos with great fatigue he then throws the Hulk into a near deserted building. The Hulk attempts to swing at Genos but it fails as Genos manages to intercept the attack) Genos: LIGHTNING EYE! (Genos releases a massive burst in light which temporarily blinds the Hulk Genos then follows this attack up by transforming his arms into two extremely large cannons) Genos: I am not going to take any chances on you! INCINIRATE! (Genos’s arm cannons then release an incredibly powerful energy beam which completely vaporises the building Genos threw the Hulk into and manages to vaporise parts of the street behind the Hulk as well) Genos: I think I took care of things here. (Stop Music here) (Genos then turns into the opposite direction but suddenly he hears another roar behind him and suddenly realises that this being he is up against is unlike any he has come across apart from a certain someone..) Hulk: HULK WILL SMASH ROBOT BOY INTO PIECES! (Que Black Tar) (The Hulk slams his fist into the ground and then lifts up a gigantic piece of concrete from underneath. The size of it manages to shock Genos and gets him to pre-emptively prepare his weapons which now take the form of huge Gatling guns of a comedic size.The Hulk then hurls the massive piece of concrete at Genos effortlessly) Genos: MACHINE GUN BLOW! (Genos flies straight into the pieces of concrete while firing powerful calibre shells at it riddling holes inside it massive enough for Genos to go through.His Gatling Gun arms then disappear and revert to normal his palm then begins to erupt with energy which allowed Genos to turn his whole body around to kick the rubble straight back at the Hulk. However he did not notice the Hulk had already leapt towards Genos) Hulk: HULK SMASH FLYING MOSQUITO! (The Hulk throws a punch at Genos which manages to destroy Genos’s arm but did not successfully manage to destroy the body in a whole. Surprisingly Speed of Sound Sonic is seen scouting the fight he then begins to speak) Sonic: Hmm so this is the power of an S class hero huh? I am majorly underwhelmed I would be able to take down both beings easily. (Sonic then begins to start running at a horrendous speed which lets out multiple sonic booms as he continues on running. He then does a summersault jump into the air and then crashes upon the Hulk with a skull shattering axe kick.) Sonic: WIND BLADE KICK! (The force of the attack slams the Hulk straight onto the ground creating a crater around him. Sonic then goes to Genos’s position) Sonic: You know you’re quite pathetic for an S class hero. Hmph. (As Sonic is walking away the Hulk begins to scream in anger towards him. The sheer volume catches both warriors off guard. Sonic then puts on a childlike face at realisation he is fighting a strong foe. Genos gets back up from the ground and transforms his single arm into an overwhelmingly large cannon) Genos: I AM NOT LETTING YOU LOOSE WITHIN THIS CITY! INCINERATE! (Genos leaps into the air and fires off an energy beam strong enough to vaporise neighbouring city blocks. However the Hulk surprisingly shows that he has taken the attack well enough and leaps toward Genos again he then manages to successfully connect a punch straight into Genos’s body. His arms and legs instantly brake away and his body is flown straight into a building) Sonic: THAT’S MY PREY COME HE- (Sonic begins running towards Hulk but then one of Genos’s limbs connect a hit straight into Sonic’s groin. Sonic then falls on the floor in excruciating pain shouting obscenities. The Hulk still in distress from the bargain sale ordeal.) (We then cut back approximately 10 minutes before the fight and we see Saitama buying groceries in his local mart.) As he browses through the shop something catches his eye. A brown hair wig set complete with a description. As Saitama checks his wallet to see if he has enough he notices he is short of change and with a heavy heart buys his groceries and leaves the shop. As he is walking towards his home he hears a lot of noise coming from the left of his direction. As he looks over the whole area in front of him is completely vaporised and is now only rubble. Moments later Saitama sees Genos being flung into the shop he had just left.Saitama has a worried expression on his face and goes over to Genos) Saitama: Oh no Genos! Who turned you into modern art?? Again? (Saitama hears a loud roar just behind him and turns around and he sees the Hulk.) (Que Smash An Enemy!) Saitama: So I am taking it was YOU who turned Genos into a modern art piece! (The Hulk ignores what Saitama has to say and begins to tear out another chunk of debris from the ground and throws it at Saitama. Saitama then effortlessly then destroys the debris being tossed at him. The Hulk is enraged even further) Hulk: ARGHHHHHHH HULK SMASH PUNY BALD MAN! (Saitama hears the bald comment and is deeply affected by it. His once cartoony face grew in intensity significantly and gives a harsh stare right towards the Hulk) Saitama: Did you… Just say what I think you did!? (The Hulk then propels himself towards Saitama and knocks him straight into the air. Both Hulk and Saitama are now above a large complex of flats and as the Hulk is about to smash Saitama down below onto it Saitama appears as he has vanished away from the Hulks sight and is now above him.Saitama then delivers an effortless punch straight into the Hulks back and the collision sends Hulk plummeting into the series of flats and completely flattens the entire complex. Destroying it completely. Saitama then lands back onto the ground and stares intensely at his fist which from the impact has smoke radiate from it.) (Music stops here) ''Saitama: Just one punch…. Again… DAMN I-'' (The Hulk then rises from out of the rubble and lets out a terrific roar which sends ripples throughout the buildings nearby. He then shouts towards Saitama) (Que Hulks Theme MVC3 Version) Hulk: ARGHHHHHHHH HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE ISSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! FIGHT! Hulk: RAARGH! HULK.... SMAAASH! (The Hulk lifts his colossal fist and careened it onto the the ground beneath him. The energy released was enough lift up huge sheets of Earth from beneath the roads and then went towards Saitama resembling a tidal wave of concrete and rubble. Saitama then with a nonchalant expression hit the sheets of Earth coming towards him and then reversed its direction sending it straight to the Hulk!) Hulk: ARGHHHHHH!!!! (The Hulk let out a terrifying bellow which rang throughout the whole of City Z. We see citizens being evacuated out of the premises but we catch glimpses of buildings being torn down from the sheer magnitude of Saitama and Hulks battle. We then get to see both warriors again standing at a steady distance towards each other) Saitama: Hey you know if we carry on this fight we are going to eventually bust down my apartment right? And that uhhh wont be very good because of all the rent I pa- ( As Saitama is about to finish his sentence the Hulk only begins to become more frustrated with Saitama's wisecracks. The Hulk then slams both his fists and then kneels down we see dust and rubble gather orbit around the Hulk for a short moment. The Hulk then leaps into the air with incredible force strong enough to release shock waves that send all neighbouring buildings collapsing in grand fashion. We then see Hulk accelerating upwards with great speed he then rotates his body to face the city again. Hulk then puts his shoulders in front of him and then begins crashing down towards Saitama) Hulk: I WILL SQUASH MAN WHO LOOK LIKE ORANGE!!!!!!!!!! ARGHHHHHH ( As Hulk finishes his sentence Saitama begins gritting his teeth in anger and tenses his whole body. He then glares at the Hulk and begins shouting towards him) Saitama: STOP SAYING I AM BALD AND FIND SOME CLOTHES THAT FIT YOU FATTY! (The Hulk was insulted by this remark and his descent towards Saitama became only faster. However Saitama leapt towards him not fearing his assault. The Hulk then lifted the shoulder he was falling with and then propelled it towards Saitama with fearsome force. Saitama in retaliation threw a punch back towards The Hulk and combatants clashed with each other. The collision of their fists let out an explosion that was almost ridiculous in magnitude that it left a mushroom cloud and destroyed most of the neighbouring city blocks. We see a mushroom cloud in the centre of City Z. When the mushroom cloud then starts to go away we only see a crater left within the centre of the City Z. We then see Saitama emerge from the crater looking unscathed apart from the state of his clothing) Saitama: Oh man not again! Urgh maybe next time I will be able to buy that wig. Damn monsters ruining my clothing all the ti- Hulk: BALD MAN HURT HULK.... BALD MAN PAY! ! ! ( Saitama hears the Hulk behind him and then turns around immediately he notices the Hulk also looks uninjured. Saitama also paid attention to the insult The Hulk through his way and was extremely agitated from this) (Que Josuke Theme) ( Saitama then begins to walk towards The Hulk keeping his fists clenched. He then shouts towards The Hulk) Saitama: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INSULTING MY HEAD!!!!! ( Saitama then dashes towards The Hulk at blinding speed and then comes to a halt) Saitama: Consecutive Normal Punches! (Saitama then begins throwing multiple punches at The Hulk with one arm. Each attack deals devastating damage towards the Hulk and when the flurry of attacks are finally finished the Crater is then extended significantly and sends The Hulk flying backwards at an incredible force. The Hulk then stops to a halt when he crashes into multiple buildings. We then cut to Saitama as his face distorts with a horrific revelation) Saitama: OH NO MY APPARTMENT! (Saitama then begins to jump from the air and begins gliding towards his house with great speed. However The Hulk in extreme anger digs his fist down towards into the Earth and then begins to lift up the entire Apartment complex) Saitama: LOOK PUT THE HOUSE DOWN WE CAN TALK OR SOME- Hulk: HULK SWAT YELLOW FLY LIKE A MOSQUITO ! ! ! ( The Hulk begins swinging around the whole building in an attempt to hit Saitama. He is fast enough to dodge all the attacks but then before he could plead the Hulk to spare his apartment it was to late as The Hulk smashed the whole complex into the ground after another failed attempt of hitting Saitama. After Saitama witnesses his house being turned into nothing but rubble both combatants share a moment of awkward silence until Saitama looks at Hulk with only anger. Saitama glides down towards The Hulk and attempts to throw a punch at him but The Hulk managed to catch Saitama's fist) Hulk: HULK WILL FLATTEN YOU LIKE PANCAKE! (The Hulk then begins to start smashing Saitama around the floor and then tosses him up into the air. The Hulk then jumps and lands his own flurry of punches and then the Hulk brings up his two fists and sends them colliding straight into Saitama's chest. The attack instantly sends Saitama crashing back into the Earth making another tremendous shock wave which turns most of the surviving buildings and city blocks into rubble. As the clearing starts to disappear we see Saitama stand up yet again and still appears to look unscathed.) Saitama: Whoa you're actually pretty tough. But you know you're not really doing the environment much of a service eh? (The Hulk realises that his attacks are not having that much of an effect begins to anger him greatly. The Hulk yet again slams his fists down into the Earth and then picks up a extremely large piece of debris.) Hulk: HULK WILL SILENCE ANNOYING YELLOW BALD MAN! (Saitama then begins to sigh and his cartoon like face then distorts into something more serious. He then begins to crack his knuckles.) Saitama: Yeah.. I thought that much. ( The Hulk then finally throws the massive piece of debris towards Saitama however he quickly dodges this. The Hulk then sees Saitama in front of him he attempts to punch him but he only hit the after image. The Hulk then turns around and sees nothing but a red fist heading straight into his face we see the fist go straight into The Hulks jaw sending ripples throughout the rest of his head. Immediately after a massive shock wave comes out absolutely decimating everything in front of Saitama. The Hulk is sent propelling towards a series of highways crashing through each one. The Hulk's body is damaged but then begins to regenerate itself. We then cut back to Saitama's location and see him stare back at the ruined City Z. He then turns around preparing to investigate if he really beat The Hulk or not. He heads to the Hero's association base.) (Que Inferiority) PT2 Coming soon. K.O.! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:One Punch Man vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years